


Castiel is Beautiful

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: ALLLLLL the fluff





	Castiel is Beautiful

There were a ~~hundred~~ thousand things Dean loved about Castiel. His stupid, gravity defying hair. The stubble on his jawline (don't even get him started on the jaw). His eyes. His dumb, big, blue,  _blue, **blue**_ eyes that have LITERALLY seen Deans' soul. His ratty trench coat that seems to be glued to his body. His broad shoulders that support the massive weight of his wings.  **WINGS.** His wings. They were fascinating. And terrifying. And if Dean was going to be honest...pretty hot actually. I mean, who the hell wouldn't want a set of those bad boys? 

Dean stared at Castiel when he thought no one was looking. Across the table at some dingy diner. He'd steal glances in the rear view mirror after Sam fell asleep. There was one time, and don't judge, Dean walked by Cas' door that just  _happened_ to be open ok? The sight of him, an angel of the freakin' Lord, standing bare ass naked in front of his bed, stretching his arms above his head after a long hunt. Just... Dean couldn't NOT look. The muscles on his back. The curve of his hips and the dimple right above his ass was... it was just unbelievable. Dean still dreams (yeah, we'll call it dream) about it. The way Cas' arms pulled up as he laced his fingers together. Then slowly lowering them down to his sides and absentmindedly rubbed the hair below his belly button. If there was ever any doubt that Dean wasn't into Cas, it was demolished right then and there.

He found himself looking at Cas' lips. Pink, chapped, full, so so kissable... Jesus. They're just perfect. He'd lick his lips every so often and Dean would wonder what they tasted like. What they felt like. How soft they'd be. He wanted to grab Cas by that stupid coat and pull him in tight, breath him in, and then just fucking go for it. Kiss the living hell out of him. Kiss him like it was their last day on Earth, which it generally felt like anyway. Just once. Just for a second.

Like right now. Dean was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning cup of coffee, staring at the angel holding a bear shaped container.

"I don't understand why they put honey...in a bear." Cas mused, holding it up and inspecting it. "Wouldn't it be wiser if it was in a bee? Or a flower?"

Cas rambled on while Dean just looked at the angel in absolute awe. The dumbest things made him fall in love with him. The way he talked about bees so fondly. The way he never understood normal human things like the bear. Everyone knows it's because Winnie The Pooh loves honey. Everyone but Cas.

"Dean?"

And yeah, it was frustrating sometimes. Having to tell him shit over and over again.

"Dean."

Like when Charlie would say geeky Star Trek stuff. Or when Sam said "you burnt the hell out of my steak, Dean". Cas retorted with "there is no hell in this piece of meat, Sam." Classic Cas. 

"Dean!"

Dean blinked his eyes, pulling himself back into reality.

"What?"

"You seemed lost in thought. I asked you three times if you wanted more coffee and you just--"

"Cas, you're beautiful."

Castiel tilted his head, looking confused. "I--Thank you, Dean."

"Shit, Cas, I mean it. You're...it's unreal." Dean had NO idea when he had stood up, or even walked over to Cas, but there he was. His hand covered the angels cheek, rubbing his thumb across the coarse hairs on his cheekbone. He never noticed that he had tiny flecks of gold in his eyes. Jesus. Could this guy BE more perfect?

"Dean.."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You're... Are you..."

"Can I kiss you, Cas?"

It's like the air was punched out of Deans chest and pushed into Castiels lungs. He took in a sharp breath and held Dean's gaze.

"Yes. Yes, I think I'd really like tha--"

Dean didn't let him finish. He brushed his lips across Castiels mouth, earning another gasp.

"I mean it, Cas. You're fucking _beautiful_." Dean said before finally, agonizingly slowly, pressed his lips fully against Cas'.

Cas melted into it. Sure, he'd kissed a few people before. But this was Dean.  _HIS DEAN._ He tasted like coffee and fresh air and heaven. Most importantly, he tasted like Dean. His head was swimming. He knew there was  _something_ going on with them. Sam knew it. Kevin, Charlie, basically every single person on the fucking planet that had eyes knew. But finally he knew. Dean was his. And he was Deans.

Too soon, Dean pulled away. He smirked and ran his finger over Cas' bottom lip, wiping away any traces he might've left behind.

"Fuck, Cas. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Cas bit back a smile and nodded. "I think I do. Probably as long as I have."

They looked at each other for a little while longer, taking in every single second. After a minute, Cas pulled his eyebrows together and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

Castiel thought about it for a second before replying. "I--I still don't understand the bear."


End file.
